


I'm fine now

by Awsm12161



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsm12161/pseuds/Awsm12161
Summary: A fresh runaway has nowhere to turn, she winds up getting a lift from a kind soul.
Relationships: Seth MacFarlane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'm fine now

Shivering by the side of the road, you keep one stiff thumb pointed up towards the direction you were headed while you gripped your soaked jacket for dear life. Your teeth chattered to a faint beat while trekking up the muddied length in the middle of the night. Your pants soaked and filthy, clinging to every curve of your shivering body, hitchhiking to an unknown destination. 'I can't believe this happened' you mull to yourself 'that damn asshole…'

A faint slap resonates in your mind, the sting still tingling on your tender cheek, the rain washing the rest of your tear streaked face clean. 'It's bad enough he became my boss and I couldn't escape him at work, but he has to abuse me outside of my own home!' Fear and self pity melted to rage with every drop that hit you, you finally stop dead in your tracks and drop to your knees to look to the weeping sky; you start to cry so hard that no sound escapes your mouth. You droop your head; completely at the mercy of whatever the world would throw at you now.

You hear a car down the road and can't even bear to look up and let the world see your defeated face. There's nowhere to run, I'm just not safe anymore….

"Are you okay?"

You open your mouth slightly ajar, but no words form, they float away from your drained body upon a world drowned in unbearable noise. Footsteps lead away from you and you figure they have left you to your business. The footsteps quickly return and you feel a fireproof aluminum blanket wrapped around you, you unwittingly grip the edges around you for dear life, as if by instinct. You feel two hands lift under your dead arms and lift you up off the ground. "Okay, stand for just a second there" he says soothingly; almost as if he's afraid you will take off or might be hurt. You then feel him pick you up with a slight grunt and he staggers back with you to his running vehicle. He sets you inside the passenger side carefully, legs first followed by your head resting comfortably on the headrest. He reaches over and turns the heat up to high and blasts all the vents on you.

You've yet to look up as you were afraid that it might be your decidedly ex boyfriend. But by the way he was handling you you felt he wasn't. He was too… gentle. 

'Brad is never gentle.'

You writhe your wrists out of habit, and you hear a voice of concern.

"Hey, hey. Please answer me? Are you okay? Do you need help?"  
Such a soothing voice, almost familiar. This was definitely not Brad, but you still couldn't bear to look up, the kindness of a stranger was so foreign to you that you had no idea how to respond. 

"Are you okay?" He asks again softer and closer to you, out of instinct you pull away quickly.  
"Woah woah woah, easy! It's okay, I promise I'm not going to harm you, I just want to help you. You're soaked and scared… are you okay?"

"No…" you finally choke out as tears start to fall again. "I'm…." You decide against spilling your life story to a complete stranger and swallow hard, "I can't go home" you manage to muster out. He slowly grabs your shivering hand and cups it into both of his. "Is there anyplace you can go?" He asks patiently, you shake your head no. "Do you need a hospital?" He asks, again you shake for no. 

There's a long pause before he stands up. You realize that he's been kneeling next to you in the pouring rain while you sat to dry, and feel a certain amount of guilt. You hear the driver's side door open and the car slightly jostle from him settling inside. The door closes and the two of you sit in silence for a minute while the car continues to blast copious amounts of heat onto you. You finally look from under your jacket hood to sneak a peek at your liberator from the rain. You spot he's in a suit and he turned only one of the heater vents to himself to dry a little. You stare at his hands and know this man is different. 'His hands are smaller than Brad's, they don't have that scar on his left side knuckle' you conclude. You look up further to his face. He has a strong jaw with short black hair that forms a widow's peak. He's clean shaven with a serious look on his face 'He's probably pissed that I'm wasting his time… judging by his suit, he's in big business of sorts.' You sink further into the seat in shame. He notices and his serious face melts to concern once more. 

"Are you hurting? Are you in pain?" He asks while ever so gently cupping your shoulder, you shake your head for no, and he massages your shoulder amiably. It aches slightly under his touch, but it feels good in a way. You shiver involuntarily, and he notices. He speaks up.

"Can we drive to my house? Its only a few miles away and we can get you into some dry clothes to warm up. We can decide from there what we can do tonight for you, is that plan okay?" He inquires; you stare blankly at your hands. 'I have nowhere else to go… what should I do?'

You think for only a moment before compulsively shaking your head for yes.  
"Alright, perfect, we can hammer out details after we've got you all sorted out for the better." He shifts the car into drive "do you mind if I put the radio on?" You gesture for him to go ahead. He pushes the sound knob and the radio starts up with Dean Martin's "In the Misty Moonlight" played on.

"How I'd love to hear the choir  
In the chapel in the moonlight  
As they sing "Oh Promise Me"  
Forever be mine"

Dean Martin croons his last notes as the song fades out. You enjoy this station and found comfort in the familiar. The radio host finishes up "This day in history" and announces the next song I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli; your heart crushes a little inside. 

'This is our song…' you remember scornfully… you calm down a bit 'Not anymore I guess.' You begin to unwittingly sing along

"You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much"

As you continue singing softly from your seat; unknowingly attracting attention from the driver seat.

'She's amazing… her pitch is spot on…' he thinks to himself as he continues to listen.

"At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off of you"

The music swells in big band soul and you try to drown yourself in the melody, you open your mouth to sing louder but are cut off from the man beside you.

"I love you baby  
And if its quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm a lonely night"

He sang with such velvety tones it caught you by complete surprise. You've been in many choirs from children's to church, and never heard a voice stand out so beautifully, you join in singing harmonies

"Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh please baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
AND LET ME LOVE YOU BABY  
Let me love you…"

You both fade out and Frankie Valli continues on. Your face is flushed with embarrassment as you shyfully stop singing, you peer towards him and he's got a little blush on his face, with a shit eating grin, a slight smile forms on your face. He glances over to you quickly before focusing his attention to the road once more.

"My name is Seth."

You nod in acknowledgement

"I'm Y/N"

You finally felt safe.


End file.
